


Fic Pics

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Art I Drew for My Fics, Gen, I Doodle To Think, I am NOT a Good Artist, Sketches for Mythical, Sketches for Tails of Jules and Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Art I drew correlating with my Fics. I have very little skill but I make up for it in tenacity. Don't expect DaVinci...heck think Jr High school bored student art.





	1. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> I will add the fic title for each pic.


	2. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Creatures 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beannachdan


	3. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Creatures 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so blurry...I have arthritis and can't hold still. I'll try again.


	4. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Creatures 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at taking pictures.


	5. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Landscape




	6. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Equinox Celebration




	7. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Sojourner Camp




	8. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Villa 1st Floor




	9. Tails of Jules & Arthur: Villa 2nd Floor




	10. Mythical: Conjurer and Healer's Crest




	11. Mythical: Enchantress/Enchanter & Precog Crest




	12. Mythical: Empath & Savant Crest




	13. Mythical: Conduit Crest




	14. Mythical: Sorcerer's Crest




	15. Mythical: Mage's Crest




	16. Kenodoxy: Spencer's Cell




End file.
